Operation: Make Musa Fall in Love with Riven
by WorldPeace33
Summary: 'Stella, are you sure about this' Flora asks uneasily. The blonde waves a dismissive hand. 'We only have to make Musa agree to go to Red Fountain's inauguration and when she sees Riven amazing skills in combat, she will for sure run to his open arms' An AU intake of how Riven lost to Sky in the one on one combat but for a completely different reason.


This story is an written from an alternate universe. Events in the original show Winx Club were _very _different.

This was inspired by experience. Honestly, it was hilarious.

If this fanfic in any way is similar to yours, do not hesitate to contact me.

Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

Riven had done it again.

It was getting kind of ridiculous how his pride, insecurities and fear of commitment wouldn't allow him to ask the Musical Fairy out. The magenta haired specialist has been trying to ask Musa out on a date ever since he heard her sing at the Alfea's start of the year's festival, but again he just managed to stutter out a quick 'hello' before retreating away. It was no secret to his friends that he was hypnotized by Musa and her angelic voice, but they did not want to intervene in his love life.

Well, almost.

''He just needs a little push. We won't do any harm, Flo. Actually, they'll be forever grateful!'' Stella squeals excitedly to her friend Flora.

''I don't know, Stell. I don't want them to get mad at me.'' Flora says while brushing her long, brunette hair away from her face.

''How do you expect them to get together if they never act on their feelings for each other? I have the perfect plan. First, we make Musa agree to go to Red Fountain's new building inauguration, then; we make sure Riven wins in his combat competition and when she sees his amazing skills she'll run to his open arms and make out in front of everybody!'' Stella announces proudly. Flora, however, wasn't as keen on the idea.

''Stella, are you sure about this?'' Flora asks uneasily.

The blonde waves a dismissive hand. ''We only have to make Musa agree to go to Red Fountain's inauguration and when she sees Riven's amazing skills in combat, she will _for sure_ run to his open arms!''

''But Stella -''

''Shush child. I am thinking.'' Stella says, putting her chin in her hand as she looks out her window in her bedroom.

''Are you okay?''

''You have to make Musa agree to go!'' Stella suddenly cries.

''Me?'' Flora repeats.

''She'll listen to you, Flo.'' Stella pouts.

''You know Musa. She'd rather be studying or listening to music.''

''But there is going to be a festival afterwards.'' Stella reminds her, honey colored eyes twinkling with excitement. Flora grins back at her.

''And she'll never miss that opportunity.'' The two of them giggle as they figure out Operation: Make Musa fall in love with Riven.

* * *

''I have to practice my singing notes and I have to study for Wizgiz's test.'' Musa informs Flora with a shake of her midnight pig tails.

''It would be nice to have you accompany us. You know it won't be the same if you don't go.'' Flora pouts. Musa sighs as Flora puts up her best 'puppy eyes.''

''But you'll be with your boyfriends.'' Musa reminds her. Flora sucks in a breath.

''I heard that there is going to be music and food afterwards. Also, the specialists are putting up a show.''

''Specialists?'' Musa asks her 'casually' though Flora notices how she clenched her fists tightly around her sides.

Flora smiles sweetly ''Yeah. You know all of the students from Red Fountain. I heard some of the juniors are combating one on one.''

Musa raises her eyebrows. ''Juniors?''

''Yeah, meaning Sky, Brandon, Timmy… Riven.'' Flora grins.

''I'll think about it.'' Musa says and plugs her earphones on her ears.

''yes!'' Flora smiles as she runs over to Stella's room.

''How did it go?'' Stella smirks as she flips through a Teen Fairy magazine.

''She is going.'' Flora grins triumphantly.

''Great. Now you need to tell me your opinions on what I should wear. I have a really cute summer dress…''

* * *

The bleachers were sizzling with energy as dragons flew by in the sky. A chorus of men clad in blue uniforms marched into the stadium below. The sky was beautiful, everyone was excited, and everything was set.

''I am so excited.'' Stella squeals.

''Calm down Stella. The show is about to start.'' Musa laughs.

''Indeed, it is.'' The blonde smirks looking over to Flora.

''Shush, the duels are about to start.'' Tecna whisper-yells.

''We should have brought popcorn.'' Layla smirks as she stretches her nimble body.

''I'll go look for it.'' Musa volunteers.

''NO!'' Flora and Stella yell at the same time. The other girls just turn to them curiously.

''Is everything alright?'' Bloom asks.

''Whatever, I'll just go.'' Musa says, bounding down the steps and leaving before Flora or Stella could stop her.

''She is going to ruin it!'' Flora exclaims to Stella, who was nervously chewing on her nails.

''Ruin what?'' Tecna asks from beside Stella.

Both girls turn pink. ''Oh nothing! It's just that we are on a diet and Musa will ruin our mega hot bodies!'' Stella lies and Flora nods frantically.

Tecna eyes them up and down weirdly. ''Okay.'' She shrugs.

''You are already skinny.'' Layla reminds them with a roll of her eyes.

''Here comes Musa.'' Bloom announces as Musa comes carrying two enormous bags of popcorns and several drinks.

Stella and Flora let out relieved sighs.

Layla chuckles ''Look at Riven. Apparently he already saw Musa.'' There standing close to the door of the stadium was Riven. He was slightly pale and was standing rather stiff.

Flora and Stella start to hyperventilate.

''Oh no!'' Stella wails.

''He'll be so nervous that he'll lose.'' Flora notes sadly.

''You two are acting so weird today.'' Tecna tells them.

''They are weird.'' Layla smirks playfully.

''Hey!''

Bloom laughs ''let's enjoy the show. Looks like Sky is against Riven.''

''Ladies and Gentlemen, Fairies and Witches, Ogres and Wizards, Elves and …''

''WE GET IT.'' Someone amongst the crowd yells and the audience erupts in laughter.

The host man grins. ''In honor of Red Fountain's restoration, we will be presenting our students' amazing skills. Give it up for the talented Prince Sky of Eraklyon and one of the best combat fighters this school has known: Riven!'' The crowd applauds as the two boys shake hands and situate themselves in front of the other.

Behind their backs Flora and Stella cross their fingers.

''I hope Sky wins.'' Bloom sighs dreamily.

''I hope not.'' Stella whispers in Flora's ear.

''If he loses…'' Flora begins, but is cut off by Stella.

''I've got a plan.'' The blond smirks.

''Hey girls, how about we do a little cheer for them?'' Stella smiles innocently.

''Umm sure'' Layla responds uncertainly.

''Bloom, Layla and Tecna will cheer for Sky first. Flora, Musa and I will cheer for Riven. You know, to make the guys feel more confident. That's what friends would do.'' She says enthusiastically. Maybe _too enthusiastically._

''Are you sure it's a good idea?'' Musa asks, feeling self-conscious at the idea of yelling cheers when the crowd was watching silently.

''of course it is a good idea Musa. They will feel much better.'' Flora smiles sweetly.

''First you guys.'' Musa shrugs and points over to Bloom, Tecna and Layla.

''On the count of three. One.'' Bloom grins.

''Two.''

''Three!''

''GO SKY.'' The three fairies yell enthusiastically. Sky, down in the battle, smiles and tries to swipe at Riven with this phantom blade. Riven notices Sky's ego grow at his girlfriend's enthusiasm and Riven jumps back just in time to avoid being swiped with the blade.

''Damn it.'' He curses.

In the bleachers, Flora smiles. ''On the count of three.''

''One.'' Stella grins deviously.

''Two.'' Musa whispers.

''Three.'' Flora calls. She stands up to cheer for Riven, but Stella clamps a hand over her mouth.

''GO RIVEN.'' Musa yells at the top of her lungs, alone.

Riven's head snaps her way and his eyes widen. The two connect gazes, but Sky stumbles Riven to the ground and breaks their moment.

And that's how Riven lost his duo to Sky.

* * *

_I accept any criticism, praise or suggestion. _

_Remember to review, follow and/or mark as favorite. _

_I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Characters may have been slightly OCC, but the purpose was to entertain. _

_I hope to hear from you guys and stay tuned because I will be updating more stories soon. _

_I am currently working with renwotac1 on 'Achilles' Heel' so wait for the update._

_I love you all._

_Xoxo_


End file.
